Be More Chill (Pt. 1)
Lyrics [THE SQUIP] Take your hands out of your pockets Arch your back, puff out your chest Add some swagger to your gait or You'll look like a mas-tur-ba-tor Fix your posture, then the rest [JEREMY] But I AM a masturbator-- SQUIP We'll fix that. All your nerdiness is ugly JEREMY Nerd? I thought I was more of a geek, but-- SQUIP All your stammering's a chore JEREMY Wh-wh-what? SQUIP Your tics and fidgets are persistent And your charm is non-existent Fix your vibe, then fix some more Buh JEREMY Wha? SQUIP Buh JEREMY Wha? SQUIP No JEREMY Aah! SQUIP Stop Oh, everything about you is so terrible Whoa, everything about you makes me wanna die JEREMY Jesus Christ... SQUIP So don't freak out And don't resist And have no doubt If I assist You will Be more chill First thing's first, go buy a new shirt JEREMY What?! What's wrong with my shirt-- SQUIP It's better if you just comply My job's to color your aesthetic And make you seem much less pathetic Just step and fetch, don't ask me why JEREMY How are you with math homework? SQUIP I'm a super-computer, Jeremy. I'm made of math. Oh, everything about you is so terrible IN THE MALL Everything about you sucks! Everything about you sucks! SQUIP Whoa, everything about you makes me wanna die IN THE MALL Everything about you sucks! Everything about you sucks! SQUIP + PEOPLE IN THE MALL All the people in the mall Think you're such a slob IN THE MALL You're a slob! Terrible! Such a slob! SQUIP And boy, can I see why! Now you try picking a shirt. That's a girl's shirt. JEREMY Sorry... [CHLOE] ...Jerry? JEREMY Jeremy. CHLOE You shop here? JEREMY Oh, yeah all the time-- SQUIP Never. JEREMY Never. Is what I meant to... SQUIP Greet the beta. JEREMY Oh. Hey, Brooke. SQUIP "You look sexy." JEREMY I can't say that to a hot girl! SQUIP Don't smile. Stare intensely. Speak like you don't care about your own death. JEREMY Lookin' pretty sexy, Brooke. [BROOKE] Thanks. CHLOE Is that a girl's shirt? JEREMY No. SQUIP "Yes." JEREMY Yes. SQUIP Repeat after me-- I saw it in the window And I couldn't dismiss JEREMY I saw it in the window And I couldn't dismiss SQUIP I was dating a girl and She had a shirt just like this JEREMY I was dating a girl and She had a shirt just like this SQUIP It's still painful JEREMY It's still painful CHLOE So, who was this mystery girl? JEREMY Oh, you've probably never heard of her, so-- SQUIP Madeline JEREMY Madeline CHLOE What? JEREMY She's French CHLOE Ugh! She is NOT French! She just pretends to be for attention! BROOKE Madeline broke up with you? JEREMY Yeah... SQUIP No. JEREMY I mean-- SQUIP I broke up with her JEREMY I broke up with her SQUIP 'Cause she was Cheating on me overselling it 'Cause she was Cheating on me SQUIP Hey, Hamlet. Be more chill. Category:Songs